Together or To Get Her
by KeiLee's World
Summary: YAOI. BL. Dua orang namja berebut perhatian dari satu wanita. Bagaimanakah akhirnya? "Aku akan mendapatkannya!". MEANIE. GYUWON. MINWON.


**TOGETHER or TO GET HER**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Twice's Tzuyu, Seventeen's Soonyoung, Seventeen's Jihoon**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik JYP ent, Pledis ent, orang tua mereka, fans, dan meanie saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **Okelah... check it out**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!" teriakan dari sosok namja kurus yang baru masuk kedalam kelas itu membuat para siswa yang sudah duduk tenang di kursinya tersentak kaget. Tapi satu namja yang duduk di bangku pojok malah menunjukkan tawa tertahan. Dia namja yang namanya diteriakkan oleh sang tersangka keributan.

Namja kurus itu berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentak menuju meja Mingyu yang juga adalah tempatnya –mereka sebangku- kemudian melempar tasnya keatas meja. Tangan mungil nan lentiknya menunjuk tepat kearah wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Neo!"

Mingyu berdiri berhadapan dengan namja kurus itu kemudian menurunkan tangan yang teracung didepannya, "Wae, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya enteng.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit bukan untuk berlagak tapi karena dia lebih pendek dari Mingyu. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi super kesal.

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkanku?!" bentak Wonwoo.

"Wae? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna semalam? Kenapa juga aku harus berusaha berguna untukmu?" jawaban santai dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa ada satupun suara keluar.

"Dasar hitam!" ejeknya kemudian karena tidak menemukan kalimat bantahan untuk kalimat Mingyu.

"Aku tan, bukan hitam. Dasar kau pucat! Manusia kurang matahari!" bela Mingyu sekaligus membalas ejekan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak pucat, bodoh! Dan kau selalu memaksaku ikut denganmu keluar, mana mungkin aku kekurangan matahari!" sentak Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya, kau tidak pucat. Tapi kulitmu sama dengan kulit yeoja. Ah!" Mingyu menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi luar biasa kaget, "Jangan bilang kau sebenarnya adalah seorang yeoja?!"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat saking kesalnya, "Dasar kau namja tiang sialan!" bentaknya.

"Dasar kurus!"

"Aku tidak kurus! Kau yang terlalu besar!"

"Badan rampingmu bahkan mengalahkan yeoja!"

"Mwo?! Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

"Wae?! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Dua namja yang tadi berdebat itu terengah-engah sembari melayangkan tatapan kesal kearah satu sama lain. Siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas dan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka secara live sebagian hanya memasang wajah datar dan sebagian lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa mereka tidak melerai? Jawabannya adalah karena ini sudah biasa. Pertengkaran pasangan ini sudah seperti tontonan rutin mereka setiap hari. Mereka yakin sebentar lagi keduanya akan mengatakan satu kalimat yang selalu mereka ucapkan diakhir pertengkaran mereka yang tidak pernah benar-benar berakhir. Satu kalimat yang menurut para siswa disana bahkan di sekolah hanya sebatas kalimat tanpa bukti nyata.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian saling membenci atau saling mencintai, tapi bisakah kalian duduk diam karena jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Mingyu dan Wonwoo sontak menoleh kearah Min Ssaem yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas dan tengah menatap keduanya jengah, "DUDUK!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan mendudukkan dirinya ketika mendengar perintah dari guru matematika itu.

"Bagus. Baik, anak-anak. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Ssaem akan memberitahu satu pengumuman. Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan satu murid baru pindahan dari Taiwan. Ssaem harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik."

"Neee..." koor para siswa.

Min Ssaem tersenyum, "Kau bisa masuk sekarang." Tepat setelah Min Ssaem mengatakan itu, dari arah pintu masuk seorang yeoja bertubuh cukup tinggi, berkulit putih lagi berwajah manis dan cantik muncul dengan senyum malu-malunya yang mempesona. Dia membungkuk sekilas kearah para siswa yang terfokus padanya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Annyeong haseyo, Chou Tzuyu imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujarnya lembut.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedari tadi terus menatap Tzuyu yang sekarang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Keduanya tersenyum menatap gadis itu.

"Cantik." Gumam keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling tatap sekilas sebelum bersamaan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya." Ujar keduanya lagi-lagi bersamaan. Kini keduanya saling tatap dengan kening berkerut kesal.

"Berhenti mengikuti apa yang kukatakan." Wonwoo mendengus kesal karena sekali lagi dia mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan Mingyu.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Mingyu memicu api.

"Ani. Aku yang akan mendapatkannya." Ujar Wonwoo tak mau kalah.

"Kau bercanda?" ledek Mingyu. Namja tan itu menatap intens wajah Wonwoo. "Wajah dan posturmu bahkan mendekati yeoja. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tidak berkaca? Kulit hitammu tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Tzuyu yang seputih itu. Kau akan membuatnya malu ketika kalian berkencan karena orang-orang akan mengejek kalian pasangan Kopi-Susu!"

Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam. Jika diibaratkan dalam komik, akan terbentuk petir diantara mata mereka.

"BABO!" teriak keduanya bersamaan membuat seluruh siswa di kelas itu, Min Ssaem dan Tzuyu tersentak kaget.

"KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO! Berhenti berteriak di kelasku atau kalian kusuruh keluar!" bentak Min Ssaem murka. Tzuyu menatap takut pada Sonsaengnim di sebelahnya itu sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah biasa dibentak karena hal yang sama oleh Min Ssaem hanya menunjukkan senyum tidak berdosa.

"Aigooo... Maaf Tzuyu-ya. Sekarang kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kau suka." Titah Min Ssaem yang diangguki Tzuyu. Yeoja itu memutar pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan dia menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang kembali saling tatap.

"Pindah." Pinta keduanya bersamaan.

"Pindah, Kim. Biarkan Tzuyu duduk disini!" ujar Wonwoo tajam.

"Kau saja. Kau bisa duduk dengan Minjoong!" Wonwoo menoleh kearah yeoja kutu buku yang menurut gosip suka padanya itu.

"Ani. Kau saja yang duduk dengannya!"

"Mwo?!"

"Pindah!" suruh Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini suaranya cukup keras. Min Ssaem hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Shireo! Kau yang pindah!" tolak Mingyu keras.

"YAK! Kim Mingyu!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI KELASKU! SEKARANG!" teriak Min Ssaem membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kaget bahkan Tzuyu beringsut menjauh dari Min Ssaem.

Mendengar titah Min Ssaem, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, "Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Mwo? Ini karenamu, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak berteriak, kita tidak akan ketahuan."

"Kau juga berteriak!"

"KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU JANGAN IKUT PELAJARANKU SELAMANYA!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari hendak keluar. Tapi keduanya berhenti di sebelah Tzuyu.

"Annyeong, Kim Mingyu imnida." Sapa Mingyu sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

Wonwoo menatap sinis kearah Mingyu kemudian mendorong namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh dari Tzuyu, "Wonwoo imnida." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan senyum cantiknya.

Tzuyu hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi mereka berdua. Min Ssaem yang menatap tingkah keduanya hanya memijit keningnya, "YAK! Kim Mingyu, Kim Wonwoo! Keluar sekarang!"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening tidak suka, "Ssaem, namaku JEON Wonwoo, bukan Kim Wonwoo. Berhenti mengganti margaku dengan marga laki-laki hitam ini!" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tzuyu yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"YAK! Keluar!" Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera berlari keluar kelas melihat sonsaengnimnya siap untuk meledak, "Aigoo... anak-anak itu. Ah.. Tzuyu-ya kau bisa duduk." Tzuyu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Minjoong dan meletakkan tas disebelah yeoja cantik berkacamata itu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terusir dari kelas melangkah beriringan sepanjang koridor kelas XI kemudian berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Keduanya saling menatap tajam beberapa saat sebelum bersamaan memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju kearah koridor yang berbeda. Wonwoo kearah kanan menuju perpustakaan dan Mingyu ke arah kiri menuju lapangan basket.

 **Skip Time**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Tzuyu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka baru menyelesaikan pelajaran Sastra Korea yang di pegang oleh Shin Ssaem. Tzuyu yang menjadi target mereka berdua hanya menatap bingung kearah dua namja kucing dan tikus itu.

"Tzuyu-ya, ayo ke kantin bersama." Ajak keduanya bersamaan. Wonwoo mendengus kesal sedangkan Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Denganku saja, Tzuyu-ya. Kau akan ditertawakan jika bersama dengan namja terlampau manis disebelahku ini."

Wonwoo menggeram, "Ani. Denganku saja, Tzuyu-ya. Jangan pergi dengan namja berkulit hitam ini."

Keduanya hampir saja kembali beradu mulut jika Soonyoung yang duduk di depan Tzuyu tidak menginterupsi.

"Kalian bisa pergi bersama. Kantin kita cukup luas untuk menampung kalian bertiga. Jadi berhenti bertengkar, okay?"

"Ne, Wonwoo-ssi, Mingyu-ssi. Kita bisa pergi bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain juga." Mendengar kalimat Tzuyu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo mau tidak mau akhirnya menerima juga.

Pertengkaran mereka tidak berakhir begitu saja. Di kantin, mereka juga bertengkar mengenai siapa yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu-ya, kau duduk disebelahku."

"Ani. Disebelahku saja."

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Tzuyu-ya kau bisa duduk disini." Mingyu menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya mengundang Tzuyu duduk disana, "Yak! Kenapa kau yang duduk disini, kurus?!" sentak Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang duduk diatas kursi yang disiapkannya untuk Tzuyu.

"Begini lebih baik." Jawab namja berkulit pucat itu acuh. Tzuyu yang sejak tadi berdiri akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dia sengaja menarik kursinya agak ke tengah untuk menghindari perdebatan lain dengan tema –siapa- yang- duduk- berhadapan- dengan- Tzuyu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Tzuyu-ya?" tanya Mingyu, "Akan kupesankan."

Tzuyu mengamati seisi kantin, "Jjajangmyeon dan cola." Jawabnya lembut.

"Aku Bbibimbap dan cola, Mingyu-ya." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mendelik kearahnya.

"Siapa yang menawarimu?"

"Sudahlah. Cepat! Tzuyu tidak akan menunggu lama." Jawab Wonwoo acuh sembari mendorong punggung Mingyu menjauh.

"Dan membiarkanmu berbincang dengan Tzuyu? Tidak akan! Kau ikut denganku!" paksa Mingyu sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh.

"Shirreo! Lepaskan tanganku, pabo!"

"Ani. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu sampai kapanpun bahkan jika kau memohon-mohon!" jawab Mingyu tegas membuat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Tzuyu yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah dua namja itu.

...

Sudah genap sebulan Tzuyu pindah sekolah ke Pledis SHS dan selama sebulan itu hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran antara dua anak adam yang terus-terusan berusaha merebut perhatiannya. Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Meskipun kadang kesal, tapi dia menikmati pertengkaran dua namja yang entah pantas disebut rival atau pasangan kekasih yang suka cekcok. Seperti saat ini...

"Tzuyu akan pergi denganku!" bentak Wonwoo.

"Aku yang mengajaknya lebih dulu. Jadi dia akan pergi denganku!" balas Mingyu sengit.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya pada Tzuyu saja? Suruh dia memilih di antara kalian berdua!" bentak Jihoon yang mulai jengah dengan pasangan berisik itu. Demi Tuhan sebentar lagi ada ujian matematika dan konsentrasi belajarnya hancur gara-gara suara pertengkaran dua teman sekelasnya itu. Dia tidak secerdas Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang pekerjaannya hanya cekcok di sekolah tapi nilai mereka selalu bagus.

Mendengar kalimat logis Jihoon, Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tzuyu dan menatap yeoja itu tajam. Tzuyu yang ditatap seperti itu menggeser kursinya makin mendekat pada Minjoong yang masih setia dengan buku ditangannya mengabaikan suara berisik di dekatnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sama-sama tidak peka malah makin mendekatkan diri mereka pada Tzuyu masih dengan tatapan tajam nan mengancam milik mereka.

"Bersama. Kita akan pergi bersama." Jawab Tzuyu cepat.

"Ani!" tolak Mingyu.

"Wae? Kau takut aku tahu betapa kakunya kau saat berkencan? Atau kau takut aku melihat bagaimana orang lain menertawakan Milk-Coffee Couple?" ledek Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram, "Arasseo! Kita akan pergi bertiga! Akan kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana gagalnya kau saat kencan!"

"Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, jika kalian masih berdiri disana dalam hitungan tiga, kalian tidak Ssaem ijinkan ikut ujian. Satu..."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera berlari menuju meja mereka bahkan sebelum Min Ssaem menyebut angka dua.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Min Ssaem jengah.

"Kami tidak pernah bertengkar, Ssaem." Jawab Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan.

"Aish.. Ssaem juga bingung bagaimana kalian itu. Terserahlah! Sekarang tutup buku dan bersiap ujian!" selanjutnya tidak ada suara yang terdengar di dalam kelas. Ah.. tidak sepenuhnya hening sebenarnya karena beberapa kali tersengar suara desisan siswa yang memanggil temannya untuk meminta jawaban.

 **Date Time**

Tzuyu menunggu kedatangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu di halaman rumahnya. Sebelum bersiap-siap untuk 'kencan', yeoja ini dilanda kebingungan tingkat akut dengan siapa dia akn berangkat karena yang dia tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama mengendarai motor –setidaknya begitu yang dilihatnya di sekolah-. Tapi pencerahan dari orang tuanya berhasil membuatnya tenang. Dia akan berangkat dengan dibonceng Mingyu dan pulangnya dia akan bersama Wonwoo jadi dua namja itu tidak akan berdebat lagi.

Tzuyu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah telat 5 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Benar-benar kesan pertama yang buruk. Keningnya mengerut bingung ketika melihat mobil berhenti di depannya. Dia mengedip begitu melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Kalian satu mobil?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ck.. benar-benar percuma dia kebingungan tadi.

"Ne. Namja kurus ini tiba-tiba ingin mengendarai mobil padahal dia belum terlalu mahir. Kusuruh naik motor dia tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya aku memutuskan bersama dengannya." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat Mingyu yang seolah merendahkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia hanya ingin terlihat hebat di depan yeoja yang dikaguminya sehingga mengabaikan kemampuan menyetirnya. Tadi sebenarnya dia sempat menyetir sendiri tapi hampir menabrak pembatas jalan untungnya Mingyu yang duduk di kursi penumpang segera bertindak mengendalikan kemudi.

"Ahh..." Tzuyu berjalan dan membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang. Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak turun, "Kemana?"

"Di belakang." Jawab Wonwoo polos.

"Kau DISINI! Kau pikir aku sopirmu!" Wonwoo berdecak kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Merajuk. Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum pada Tzuyu lewat spion depan yang dibalas oleh yeoja itu. Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo yang masih bertahan dengan mode merajuknya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya menoel-noel lengan Wonwoo yang terus ditampik oleh namja yang berkulit lebih putih. Tentu saja hal ini bisa dilakukannya karena lampu merah tengah menyala.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil Mingyu lagi. Kini tangan panjangnya menggoyang lengan kurus Wonwoo.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aigoo.. kau merajuk seperti wanita."

"KIM MINGYU!" bentak Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" bentak balik Mingyu sembari menutup telinganya.

"Aku kesal padamu. Kau melarangku duduk dengan Tzuyu."

"Dan membiarkanku duduk di depan sendirian? Big no! Aku bukan sopirmu! Kecuali kau duduk di belakang dan Tzuyu yang duduk di depan."

"Dan membuatku menjadi penonton gombalanmu pada Tzuyu? Never!"

"Errr.. Mingyu-ya, lampu hijau sudah menyala." Sela Tzuyu menghentikan pertengkaran Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

 **At Cinema**

"Kita harus menonton film comedy. Wonwoo tidak suka itu." Saran Mingyu. Kini mereka tengah memilih film yang akan di tonton.

"Kubunuh kau! Lebih baik menonton film horror dan kujamin kau akan melihat wajah namja yang katanya manly itu pucat ketakutan." Balas Wonwoo dengan seringaian jahat di bibirnya.

"Romance. Kita akan menonton film romance, okay? Aku akan memesan tiketnya." Ujar Tzuyu sesegera mungkin menengahi. Dua namja itu hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Tzuyu mengantri tiket. Benar-benar 'kencan' yang tidak biasa.

'Err.. aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk. Tapi hanya ada dua tiket dengan nomer yang berdampingan satu kursi lainnya berada di baris belakangnya. Kalian yang menentukan bagaimana kita duduk."

"Kita pilih acak saja." Usul Mingyu. Dua namja berbeda kulit itu mengambil tiket di tangan Tzuyu ketika melihat nomer kursi yang tertera, Wonwoo memekik senang karena dia yang duduk berdampingan dengan Tzuyu.

"Dasar kekanakan." Ledek Mingyu yang berjalan mendului dua yang lain memasuki gedung bioskop.

Film yang ditayangkan belum sampai pada klimaks tapi Mingyu sudah menguap bosan. Film dengan genre romance sama sekali bukan style-nya. Matanya yang sedari tadi berkelana karena bosan terhenti pada kepala Wonwoo yang sedikit terlihat. Bibirnya menyeringai jahil. Tangannya terangkat dan menarik rambut gelap itu membuat Wonwoo melihat kearahnya melalui celah antar kursi.

"Jangan mengganggu!" bentaknya lirih. Kepala Mingyu mendekat.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo membuang nafas pelan.

"Nado." Jawab Wonwoo tidak kalah pelan. Selain takut mengganggu penonton lain, dia juga tidak ingin Tzuyu mendengar. Takutnya gadis itu akan sakit hati karena film pilihannya tidak disukai.

"Apa kursi diseelahmu kosong?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kurasa pemiliknya batal datang."

Mingyu mulai bergerak menuju baris depan dengan membungkuk agar bayangannya tidak mengganggu penonton di belakangnya.

"Mau bermain?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mwo?"

"Kertas batu gunting, yang kalah lengan bawahnya akan dipukul." Wonwoo mengangguk. Keduanya mulai permainan mengabaikan film yang terus berputar. Tzuyu sendiri tidak sadar dua namja disampingnya tidak memperhatikan karena di fokus melihat film yang mulai memasuki puncak cerita.

 **On the Way Home**

"Mingyu-ya, berhenti!" pekik Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kita makan dulu." Pinta Wonwoo. Tangannya menunjuk salah satu restaurant disana.

"Bagaimana, Tzuyu-ya?" Tzuyu yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ketiganya turun bersamaan dan memasuki restaurant yang diinginkan Wonwoo.

Ketiganya duduk di meja bundar yang berada di paling sudut. Wonwoo menunjuk Cheeseburger sebagai makanan yang akan dipesannya.

"Cheeseburger? Ani. Kau dilarang makan fast food lagi!" tolak Mingyu.

"Yak! Memangnya kau siapaku?!"

"Aku mendapat mandat langsung dari Jeon ahjumma. Lagipula kenapa di tempat seperti ini juga ada Cheeseburger?" gerutu Mingyu tidak habis pikir.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Tzuyu-ya kau makan apa?" tanya Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo.

"Ssamgyetang."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, "Bbibimbap satu porsi, Ssamgyetang satu porsi dan Japchae satu porsi."

"Cheeseburger!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Ujar Mingyu sembari mendorong wajah Wonwoo.

"Samgyetang, bulgogi dan japchae masing-masing satu porsi." Ulang pelayan itu. Mingyu mengangguk. Namja berkulit tan itu menoleh kearah namja yang duduk disampingnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang berubah murung.

"Hei." Panggilnya.

"Cheeseburger... cheeseburger..." gumam Wonwoo berulang kali. Kepalanya dia tundukkan hingga dahinya menyentuh meja.

"Yak! Kau tidak malu bertingkah seperti anak kecil di depan Tzuyu?" Wonwoo sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku mau cheeseburger. Tzuyu-ya, apa salah kalau aku makan burger?"

"Kalau terlalu banyak juga tidak bagus untukmu, Wonwoo-ya." Jawab Tzuyu lembut.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan cheeseburger. Eomma selalu melarangku." Ujar Wonwoo lirih.

"Kau mau?" Wonwoo mengangguk sedangkan Mingyu menyeringai, "Aegyo dulu." Tantangnya.

"Yak! Kau sengaja ingin membuatku malu di depan Tzuyu, kan?" bentak Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Tidak mau? Berarti tidak ada Cheeseburger." Wonwoo mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik menatap Tzuyu.

"Tzuyu-ya, aku hanya terpaksa melakukan ini. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku!" ujarnya kemudian kembali menghadap Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya..." #do Cheeseburger aegyo.

"Kyeopta!" pekikan tertahan Tzuyu terdengar setelah melihat aegyo yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah entah kenapa tidak berani menatap Wonwoo langsung. Wonwoo sendiri segera menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kami tambah Cheeseburger dua." Pesan Mingyu pada pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka. Mendengar pesanan Mingyu, Wonwoo seketika tersenyum dan melupakan rasa malunya.

"Gomawo, Mingyu-ya. Kau pesan dua? Yosh! Satu lagi akan kuberikan pada Tzuyu."

"Terserah." Jawab Mingyu acuh.

"Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Tzuyu yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman cantik dari Wonwoo.

...

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian 'kencan' bertiga itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih gencar mendekati Tzuyu diiringi dengan pertengkaran antara keduanya. Mingyu yang merasa percuma terus berebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dulu. Saat ini Mingyu dan Tzuyu tengah berdua di atap sekolah. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Wonwoo, dia ada di ruang guru karena Yang Ssaem memanggilnya. Kalau tidak salah karena hasil tugas seni lukisnya buruk. Anak itu benar-benar tidak dapat menggunakan tangannya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Kau tentu tahu aku dan Wonwoo selama ini bertengkar berebut perhatian darimu. Kuakui itu sangat kekanakan dan mungkin itu mengganggumu. Sangat mengganggumu. Dan sekarang aku tidak ingin menjadi kekanakan lagi. Aku ingin bersikap dewasa dan menyatakan perasaanku langsung padamu. Tzuyu-ya, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Mingyu. Dia terlihat tenang tapi dia sebenarnya gugup luar biasa.

Tzuyu tersenyum kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Kau yakin tawaran itu untukku?" tanya yeoja cantik itu.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Tzuyu masih tersenyum, "Coba kau tanyakan lagi pada dirimu."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat siapa yang selama ini ada di pikiranmu. Pikirkan apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan 'mengejarku'."

"Kau. Karena aku menyukaimu." Jawab Mingyu cepat.

"Aniyo. Bukan aku. Coba pikirkan lagi. Setelah kau mendapatkan jawabannya, kuharap kau cepat bertindak karena kupikir dia juga salah paham dengan perasaannya." Ujar Tzuyu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang termenung disana.

Namja tampan itu terdiam mengingat semua hal yang sudah dilaluinya. Paling banyak yang diingatnya adalah tentang Wonwoo. Tetangga dan teman –atau rival- nya sejak kecil. Bukan ingatan yang bagus karena hampir semuanya berisi pertengkaran. Dia menelusuri ingatannya lebih jauh. Dia ingat dimana dia selalu melindungi Wonwoo yang diganggu oleh anak-anak lain saat mereka kecil atau saat Wonwoo yang selalu merawatnya ketika dia sakit menggantikan orang tuanya yang sering pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kala membayangkan wajah merajuk Wonwoo yang diakuinya sangat manis.

Mingyu tersentak. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat pertanyaan Tzuyu.

 _Siapa yang selalu ada di pikiranmu?_

Mungkin... Wonwoo. Namja emo berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat dia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

 _Apa yang membuatmu bertahan mengejarku?_

Dia kembali mengingat saat-saat dia bertengkar dengan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan perhatian Tzuyu. Tapi tunggu! Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada perhatian Tzuyu. Saat kencan dulu dia bahkan jarang berbicara dengan yeoja yang –dikira- disukainya itu. Yang membuatnya terus mengejar Tzuyu adalah karena dia menikmati pertengkaran konyolnya dengan Wonwoo. Melihat bermacam-macam perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Dia termenung sebentar kemudian tersenyum, "Gomawo, Tzuyu-ya." Gumamnya. Dia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Senyumnya makin lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hahh... hah..Kim Mingyu. Hahhh... hahh... manahhh... Tzuyuhh?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dia sudah pergi. Bagaimana kau tahu dia disini?" tanya Mingyu sembari berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang membungkuk sembari memegangi perutnya, "Kenapa kau lelah sekali? Jangan bilang kau berlari dari kelas kemari?!"

"Dari Seokmin. Yak! Tentu saja aku berlari dari kelas! Aku tidak ingin kalah start darimu! Tapi kurasa aku sudah terlambat. Apa kau diterima?" tanya Wonwoo. Wajahnya lelahnya kini terlihat murung. Dan Mingyu sadar dia tidak bisa melihat wajah manis itu murung. Hal ini jugalah yang membuatnya mengabaikan mandat Jeon ahjumma untuk tidak mengijinkan Wonwoo makan fast food saat 'kencan' dulu.

"Ne. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang." Wajah itu menjadi semakin murung begitu mendengar jawaban Mingyu. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu ambigu membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan memasang wajah bingung, "Siapa yang kau cemburui? Aku atau Tzuyu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau cemburu karena aku menjadi kekasih Tzuyu atau karena Tzuyu menjadi kekasihku?"

Wonwoo memasang wajah datar. Kemurungannya menghilang seketika mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelas Mingyu. Dia sadar hanya Mingyu yang bisa merubah moodnya secepat kilat. Namja berkulit tan itu begitu mengenal dirinya.

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Wonwoo. Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah mendekat dan merengkuh pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat. Wonwoo yang tidak siap dengan gerakan Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di dada Mingyu menahannya untuk lebih mendekat. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Wonwoo, "Berbeda. Pernyataan pertama berarti kau menyukai Tzuyu sedangkan pernyataan kedua berarti kau menyukai... aku." Mingyu langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah ranum milik Wonwoo tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari namja di pelukannya itu.

Awalnya Wonwoo terbelalak kaget dan memberontak dalam pelukan Mingyu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seolah memaksa keluar. Perutnya terasa geli seolah banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan disana. Perasaannya membuncah menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada saat dia berdua bersama Tzuyu. Tanpa diperintah, otaknya menggambarkan kilasan kebersamaannya dengan Mingyu sejak kecil. Mingyu yang selalu menjaganya, Mingyu yang selalu sabar menghadapinya, Mingyu yang menyebalkan, dan Mingyu yang selalu ada untuknya. Namja manis itu sadar bahwa hanya Mingyu yang mengisi pikirannya berikut dengan hatinya selama ini. Seiring dengan lumatan bibir Mingyu yang semakin intens, namja manis itu akhirnya menutup mata dan memilih mengalungkan tangannya di leher yang lebih tinggi. Bibirnya kini juga mulai bergerak membalas ciuman Mingyu meskipun masih kaku karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Mingyu menarik bibirnya menjauh dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang masih menutup mata dengan bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak dan nafas terengah. Dia mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya. Kedua anak manusia itu saling tatap lama mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kau pilih pernyataan yang mana, Kim Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara rendah yang –sialnya- terdengar seksi di telinga Wonwoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kalau sudah begini apa masih perlu kau tanyakan? Dasar manusia tiang tidak peka. Tentu saja aku pilih yang... kedua." Ujarnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Mingyu. Memulai ciuman yang kedua yang lebih intens.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Mingyu setelah ciumannya terlepas.

"Nado." Jawab Wonwoo.

"So, the ending is together. Not to get her, right?" Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

Mingyu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo sebelum memulai ciuman yang ketiga.

"Mingyu-ya, kau yang jadi bottom." Ujar Wonwoo setelah ciumannya berakhir. Mingyu yang mendengar itu tersentak kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau yang seperti ini ingin menjadi seme-ku?" tanya Mingyu tidak yakin. Wonwoo yang mendengar nada meremehkan keluar dari mulut Mingyu menampilkan ekspresi tidak terima lalu melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leher Mingyu dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja yang baru beberapa detik lalu menjadi –ekhem- kekasihnya –ekhem-.

"Wae? Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku? Aku tampan."

Mingyu tergelak, "Kau manis, Wonwoo-ya. Sudahlah terima saja nasibmu menjadi uke dari Kim Mingyu." Ujar Mingyu acuh.

"Shireo. Kau yang harus jadi uke!" Wonwoo masih tetap bersikeras.

"Sudahlah, Kim Wonwoo."

"Ani! Jeon Mingyu!"

"Tidak pantas!" tolak Mingyu.

"Pantas!"

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menghentikan pertengkaran 'romantis' mereka, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong... gue dateng sama FF oneshoot. Gimana pada suka? Hehe**

 **Sorry, bukannya dateng sama You and I season 2 gue malah comeback sama FF baru. Sabar buat reader You and I, itu FF masih dalam proses pembuatan. Gue juga bingung harus gimana ama FF itu. Gue emang udah ada alur buat Season 2 sejak awal, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba gue pengen rubah alur. Tapi pas gue mau ngetik buat alur yang baru, kepikiran sama alur yang lama. Bingung gue. So, gue bikin FF ini buat pelarian. Sebenernya ini FF juga gue rencanain buat pairing lain. Tapi gue mutusin buat Meanie aja.**

 **Makasih buat yang baca FF ini. Jangan lupa review, oke? Review kalian adalah api penyemangat gue buat terus nulis disini. So, keep review, juteyooooo...**

 **Annyeong.. sampai jumpa di FF yang lain.**


End file.
